


Горькая правда

by bravo_me, WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Drama, Hallucinations, M/M, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: Они встретились на групповых занятиях. Артур заметил его сразу — из всех детей только у него были хорошо знакомые синяки и ссадины, на которые Артуру совсем недавно не хватало пальцев на руках, чтобы сосчитать.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Горькая правда

Они встретились на групповых занятиях.

Артур заметил его сразу — из всех детей только у него были хорошо знакомые синяки и ссадины, на которые Артуру совсем недавно не хватало пальцев на руках, чтобы сосчитать.

Он выглядел пугающе и в то же время — маняще. Забитый взгляд исподлобья, влажные глаза, упрямо поджатые губы. Он все время шмыгал носом и то и дело трогал заклеенные пластырями уголки губ, словно хотел расковырять рану, которая пряталась под ними. Длинные пальцы время от времени мелко подрагивали, и тогда он с силой сжимал ладонь в кулак, и расслаблял только тогда, когда руки переставали трястись.

Артур наблюдал из своего угла, в котором обычно прятался и из которого его никогда не могли вытащить: наблюдал жадно, вбирая в память каждое движение, каждый жест. Запоминал бы и каждое слово, но он молчал, а психиатр и не пыталась его разговорить.

Потому что тот единственный раз, когда она попробовала это сделать, он кричал на одной ноте полчаса, пока его не увели.

Артуру все это казалось очень знакомым. Похожим, пугающим до дрожи в коленях — но не таким неизвестным и непонятным, как чистенькие, хорошо одетые бойкие дети, которые ходили с ними на групповые. Те сторонились их обоих — и почему-то казалось правильным подойти к нему и попытаться поговорить.

Но решиться пока не получалось.

— Ладно, — вздохнула психиатр. — Давайте попробуем еще раз. Как тебя зовут, милый?

Артур съежился и закрыл глаза. Только бы она спросила кого-то другого. 

— Эй, ты, пойди сюда, — ответил звонкий голос.

Вокруг оглушающе засмеялись.

Артур открыл глаза и посмотрел в его сторону. Он сидел, глядя на носки замызганных ботинок, и ковырял ссадину на ноге. Не улыбался.

— Смех — тоже терапия. Хорошо, что у тебя есть силы шутить. И все-таки, как тебя зовут?

— Я не шучу, — ответил он мрачно. — Папаша меня так все время зовет.

— Не папаша, — вздохнула психиатр. — Папа, отец — так будет лучше. Он уважаемый человек, и ты, как сын, тоже должен относиться к нему уважительно. А как зовет тебя мама?

— Шлюха, которая нас бросила? — уточнил он и поднял глаза. — Что? Так ее называет папаша. Ой, простите. Папа.

— Ты знаешь, зачем тебя отправили в Аркхэм?

— Потому что еще меня зовут Убирайся, Сукин Сын, Пока Я Тебя Не Прикончил?

Психиатр покачала головой и сделала пометки в своем блокноте.

— У тебя проблемы с агрессией, малыш, — сказала она. — Расскажешь об этом?

Уголки рта у него дернулись, будто он собирался улыбнуться, но тут же опустились, а лицо скривилось от боли.

— У меня их нет, мэм.

— Тогда откуда у тебя пластыри и все эти синяки? — спросила она пытливо.

— Откуда? — переспросил он. — И правда, вы хотите знать, откуда? Я могу рассказать. Я вам все расскажу!

Он оглядел комнату из-под насупленных бровей и задрал подбородок. 

— И даже покажу! — почти выкрикнул он и оторвал пластыри от губ.

Под ними прятались свежие сквозные порезы, кое-как сшитые, ярко-алые, не успевшие даже толком зажить. Пластырь оторвался с коркой, и багровые капли медленно выступали на швах.

— У меня проблемы с агрессией моего папаши, — ответил он. — Знаете, откуда у меня это? Он сказал, что я не смеюсь над его шутками. А раз так, то я наказан и должен улыбаться всегда. Он взял нож — вот такой, — он широко развел руки, — и вырезал улыбку на моем лице. 

— Но твой отец говорил…

— Он много чего говорит, — ответил он и поджал губы. Мазнул пальцем по щеке и внимательно осмотрел кровь на нем. — Пора бы научиться верить не всему, что вам говорят, мисс.

— Почему же в таком случае я должна верить тебе? — пытливо спросила психиатр.

— Не знаю. Мне насрать, если честно.

— Тебе нравится здесь?

— Вполне.

— Почему?

— Тут не надо думать о том, как выжить.

Психиатр поджала губы и покачала головой. Отвернулась от него и — только не это — повернулась к Артуру.

— А тебе здесь нравится, милый?

Артур на мгновение сомкнул ресницы — и все же послушно кивнул.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Артур, мэм, — ответил он. — Но мама называет меня Радость.

Сказав это, Артур кинул на него быстрый взгляд — он смотрел в упор и ухмылялся — и тут же отвел глаза.

— Расскажи нам свою историю.

— Мама говорит, — заученно повторил Артур, — что я рожден, чтобы нести радость в этот холодный жестокий мир. А моему отчиму приносило радость лупить меня и приковывать к батарее.

— О.

— Ага.

— Тебе не кажется, что это несправедливо?

— Что?

— Что здесь оказался ты, а не отчим?

Артур не успел ничего ответить — из другого угла раздался полный негодования голос:

— Ему вы, значит, сразу поверили, а мне, типа, нет?

Психиатр проигнорировала этот вопль. Лишь смотрела на Артура в упор и улыбалась. И выглядела эта улыбка до того страшно — этот белозубый оскал на чистеньком светлом лице — что Артур невольно подался назад.

Он уже начал жалеть, что ответил на тот же лад, что и до него. Он надеялся, что такой ответ отсечет дальнейшие расспросы — у него сработало же — но вместо этого у психиатра появились новые.

— Простите, — выдавил Артур и с силой сжал рукой заходившую вверх-вниз коленку.

***

После групповой терапии были свободные часы. Иногда в них за примерное поведение разрешали посмотреть телек в комнате отдыха. Иногда пускали в это время посетителей. Артур проводил их в комнате тишины, где было слышно только громкий, отчетливый стук стрелок в часах. Чаще всего он просто стоял рядом с белой металлической дверью, прислонившись к ней лбом и ладонями.

От ее холода шли мурашки по коже, но она давала ощущение реальности происходящего, которое ускальзывало все чаще и чаще. В Готэме такого не бывало, а здесь, в Аркхеме, дни сливались в бесконечную растянутую белую череду, где отсчет времени шел по приему таблеток и пищи. Часов не было почти нигде — они почему-то считались опасными, как и много что еще в списке запрещенных предметов. Комната тишины была исключением.

Когда ощущение реальности не могли вернуть ни дверь, ни громкий ход стрелок, Артур возвращал его болью. Мама рассказывала ему как-то, что во сне боль не чувствуется, поэтому нужно себя ущипнуть, чтобы понять, спишь или нет. 

Сквозь плотную больничную одежду боль не ощущалась, поэтому пришлось придумать другой способ. И когда казалось, что явь окончательно протекла песком сквозь пальцы, Артур под мерное тиканье часов впечатывался лбом в дверь. Тик — удар, так — еще один. Странно, но от этого становилось легче.

Пару раз его заставали за этим. Тут же затягивали в смирительную рубашку и закрепляли длинные рукава за спиной, но и этого его не останавливало. Один раз ему прямо в процессе что-то вкололи, и он пришел в себя уже в палате, с гадким привкусом во рту и пересохшим горлом.

После этого группового ему нужно было побыть в одиночестве, и он осторожно и почти беззвучно направился в комнату тишины.

На пороге его перехватили за плечо и впечатали в стену.

Артур тут же зажмурился и попытался закрыть голову руками, но его руки перехватили и тоже пригвоздили к стене. Он уже ждал удара, но этого не случилось.

Тогда он рискнул открыть глаза.

Перед ними оказался рот, заклеенный пластырем.

— Тебя правда отчим лупил?

Артур кивнул, опасаясь не справиться с голосом. 

— Бедолажка.

Звучало фальшиво, но хватка на запястьях слегка ослабла. Артур рискнул задрать подбородок и встретиться с ним глазами.

— Ты поэтому такой шуганый?

Артур не мог понять, зачем он спрашивает все это. Однако видел, что в бледных зеленый глазах горит жаркий интерес, какого не было у психиатра с ее страшной улыбкой.

— Ага.

— Хочешь узнать, откуда у меня эти шрамы?

Артур моргнул:

— Ты же рассказывал.

— Так ты слушал? — обрадовался он. — Но я наврал. Точнее не совсем. Их правда папаша сделал, но он просто был бухой и хвастался своим друзьям, что может сделать со мной что угодно. Он подозвал меня, — он наклонился, широко раскрыл глаза и громко прошептал, — и осколком бокала вырезал у меня на лице улыбку.

Он засмеялся: громко, довольно, словно история приносила ему удовольствие, но смех не пугал.

— Короче, он мудак, — буднично закончил он. — Поэтому я здесь.

Артур кивнул, не зная что сказать.

— Хочешь потрогать?

Наверное, вопрос должен был показаться странным, но Артуру стало интересно. Он снова кивнул, и одно запястье мгновенно освободилось.

— Меня Джек зовут, — будто бы между прочим произнес он и отклеил один из пластырей.

Артур уставился на открывшийся взгляду порез во все глаза. Он снова кровоточил, а кожа вокруг алой полосы набухла и побелела.

— Не бойся.

Уголок губ Джека при этих словах дернулся, и кровь засочилась еще сильнее. Красная капля, самая крупная из выступивших, не выдержала своего веса и медленно покатилась к подбородку.

Джек тут же высунул язык и попытался ее поймать.

Артур машинально куснул свою губу и осторожно потянулся свободной рукой ко рту Джека. Застыл на мгновение за миллиметр до кожи и все-таки коснулся раны. Она оказалась горячей, влажной от сукровицы. 

Артур провел пальцем от щеки до уголка рта, собирая капли крови. Палец отчетливо измазался в красном, и Джек прикрыл глаза с каким-то странным удовольствием.

А потом резко, без предупреждение, перехватил руку, отчего Артур застыл, и быстро слизал кровь с пальца.

От этого неожиданно бросило в жар, и Артур ощутил, что неконтролируемо краснеет. Он вновь зажмурился, но привычная с детства мантра — если не видеть то, что не нравится, оно исчезнет, — не помогла.

Наверное, дело было в том, что происходящее ему как раз нравилось.

— Ты прикольный, — заметил Джек. — Артур, да?

— Ага.

— Или тебя Радостью называть?

Артур помотал головой.

Джек пожал плечами и достал из кармана упаковку пластырей. Вытащил один и оторвал пленку от клейкого слоя.

— Давай помогу, — неожиданно для самого себя предложил Артур.

— Давай.

Руки дрожали, когда Артур забрал у Джека пластырь. Часть клейкой стороны прилипла к большому пальцу, и отодрать ее получилось с трудом — но он справился. Один кончик — на уголок губ, другой — к щеке, а затем осторожно разгладить. Простой рецепт и простые действия, но от этого почему-то захватывало дух.

— Прикольно, — заметил Джек и потрогал свеженакленный пластырь. — Врачи как-то так не стараются.

— Я за мамой ухаживаю, — попытался оправдаться Артур.

— А не она за тобой?

— Нет.

— А почему?

Вопрос поставил Артура в тупик. И действительно — почему? 

— Она болеет, — нашелся он.

— Так ты тоже.

— Я?

— Ну да. Иначе бы тут не оказался.

— Но…

— Ты так и скажи ей в следующий раз, — посоветовал Джек с ухмылкой. — И напомни, что она того говнюка привела в свой дом. Она тебе на шею села, да?

— Нет!

— Точно села, — Джек покивал и добавил загадочно: — Ладно, разберемся.

Артур хотел уточнить, что он имел в виду, но в глазах Джека в этот момент мелькнуло что-то опасное и мечтательное. Наверное, и не стоило сейчас с этим к нему лезть.

С другого конца коридора послышались тяжелые шаги, хорошо знакомые: так торопливо и мощно ступали санитары, когда шли кого-то скрутить. Одна из немногих неприятных вещей в Аркхэме — и у Артура от этих звуков страшно засосало под ложечкой.

Джек быстро оглянулся — и шагнул назад.

— Это за мной, — заговорщицки подмигнул он. — Я от них удрал, сейчас опять ловить будут. Пусть побегают, это им полезно. Не пробовал?

— Что?

— Гонять санитаров?

Артур покачал головой.

— Я тебе потом покажу, — пообещал Джек. — Еще увидимся!

Он не спеша, ленивой трусцой побежал прочь и исчез за поворотом коридора.

Несущиеся по его следу точно гончие санитары даже не обратили на Артура внимания.

***

Вечером они снова увиделись.

Не за ужином — Джек на нем почему-то отсутствовал, хотя Артур с невероятной силой ждал его. Представлял, ковыряя больничное варево ложкой — вилки и ножи входили в список запрещенных предметов, — что сейчас резко хлопнет дверь, и Джек появится на пороге. Светлые глаза обязательно закроет челка, пластыри в уголках губ приподнимутся, а потом он решительно дойдет до стола, за которым в неизменном одиночестве сидит Артур и плюхнется на соседний стул. Этого, конечно, не случилось, а потому собственная нелюдимость казалась Артуру еще более безжалостной и жалкой одновременно.

Зато после, уже когда объявили отбой и раздали ночные таблетки, а Артур сидел на кровати, забившись в угол — сон не шел, — в дверь его палаты поскреблись. А затем медленно приоткрылась щель, через которую падал безжизненный свет коридоров и чья-то тень.

— Эй, Арти, — послышался шепот. — Не спишь?

Артур машинально покачал головой, и только потом спохватился, что его не видят.

— Нет, — тихо ответил он.

Дверь быстро приоткрылась чуть пошире и бесшумно захлопнулась.

Джек шагал тихо, но Артур умел слушать тишину, и звук его шагов в ней показался едва ли не музыкой. Спустя пару секунд Джек опустился на кровать — не сел, как обычно полагалось, а лег на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Я бы позвал тебя погулять, — почти невнятно произнес он, — но там какой-то кипиш, поймают и разведут по углам.

Артур закусил губу.

— Погулять? — неуверенно уточнил он.

— Ну да, — Джек повернул голову и быстро убрал челку с блестящих в темноте глаз. — Что тут сидеть, все равно не спим ведь.

— Как на свидание? — еще более неуверенно уточнил Артур.

Джек прищурился, и Артур тут же пожалел о своих словах. Видимо, он опять себе все надумал. Не стоило даже начинать.

— Я тебе понравился что ли? — прямо спросил Джек.

Артур промолчал, чувствуя, как жалость к себе затопляет его с ног до головы.

— Клево, — резюмировал Джек и сел. Поерзал и придвинулся ближе. — Целоваться будем?

А вот этого Артур никак не ожидал. Язык словно прилип к нёбу, и он мог только смотреть, часто моргая.

— Не хочешь? — голос Джека звучал почти разочарованно.

Артур замотал головой, и от ужаса — от того, что сейчас упустит свой шанс, — все-таки смог выдавить из себя:

— Хочу.

— Клево, — теперь уже довольно повторил Джек и устроил ладони у него на плечах. Наклонился так, что они почти соприкоснулись лбами, и тихо хихикнул.

Смех оказался заразным: как ни старался Артур его сдержать, он все равно рвался наружу. А может, он просто слишком нервничал — наверное, перед первым поцелуем у всех так.

Артур давился смехом под внимательным взглядом Джека, и уголки губ у того с каждой секундой поднимались все выше. Самоконтроль у него был явно лучше, чем у Артура, но все-таки тоже дал сбой: Джек прислонился лбом ко лбу и расхохотался, с силой сжимая пальцами плечи.

Боль Артура несколько отрезвила, и стоило ему замолчать, захлебнувшись смехом, как тут же затих и Джек. Пальцы на плечах чуть расслабились, но Артур чувствовал, что кончики едва заметно подрагивают, беззвучно отстукивая по коже рваный ритм.

Как-то очень некстати вспомнились слова психиатра про терапию смехом. Ложь какая-то. Если бы все действительно было так, у Артура бы не колотилось сердце, словно вот-вот готово было пробить грудную клетку.

— Успокоился? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Джек.

Артур опустил ресницы в знак согласия, и тут же почувствовал чужое дыхание на своих губах. От этого сердце замерло на секунду — и снова заколотилось в разы быстрее.

Он приоткрыл рот, и Джек тут же накрыл его губы своими. Посидел так с пару секунд, словно бы и не знал, что делать дальше, а затем как-то почти по-деловому хватанул зубами нижнюю губу и протолкнул язык в рот.

Руки перешли с плеч на талию. Артур устроил ладони у него на предплечьях, робко потеребил пальцами рукав больничной рубашки, и совершенно незаметно для себя подался вперед. Ощутил, как Джек тихо хмыкнул ему в рот и стиснул его талию так, что дышать стало трудно.

В палате будто разом поднялась температура. Артур чуть наклонил голову, толкнул язык Джека своим, и тот, словно только этого и ждал, начал действовать активнее.

Артур, никогда до этого и не пробовавший ничего такого, разом потерялся в ощущениях. Таял от легких укусов, от того, как Джек исследовал его рот, лизал, снова кусал и посасывал губы, заставляя прогибаться в спине все сильнее и сильнее. В какой момент он потянул Артура за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, тот так и не понял, но от этого приятно засосало под ложечкой.

Джек оторвался от его губ, но волосы из пальцев так и не выпустил. Артур открыл глаза: Джек внимательно и до странности серьезно смотрел на него сверху вниз, будто пытался что-то понять.

Будто видел его насквозь.

— Клево, — вновь повторил он.

— Да, — согласился Артур.

Джек широко улыбнулся и отпустил его. Вновь плюхнулся животом на матрас и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

Вдвоем лежать на кровати, предназначенной для одного человека, оказалось не слишком удобно, и им пришлось едва ли не втиснуться друг в друга. Боком Артур ощущал почти горячечный жар чужого тела, и это тоже было невероятно приятно.

— Тебе удобно? — зачем-то спросил он.

— Сойдет, — отмахнулся Джек и повернул к нему голову.

Его глаза блестели в темноте каким-то лихорадочным огнем. От внимательного взгляда по спине бежали мурашки, и Артур невольно поежился.

— Мерзнешь? — тут же спросил Джек.

Артур кивнул и попытался вытянуть из-под них одеяло, но сил на это не хватило. Он уже собирался попросить Джека приподняться, но тот успел быстро скатиться с кровати за секунду до того, как Артур открыл рот.

— Идут, — послышался шепот.

Артур свесился с кровати и заглянул под нее — Джек уже был там. Как только поместился?

Тот беззвучно прижал палец к губам и дернул подбородком вверх.

Артур кивнул и забрался обратно. Достал одеяло, укрылся краем, а другой конец свесил с кровати как можно сильнее, чтобы скрыть от посторонних глаз того, кто находился под ней, и закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим.

Спустя пару секунд скрипнула дверь. В палате послышались шаги; приблизились к кровати, и на некоторое время вновь наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуком дыхания.

Артур закусил губу: сердце колотилось как бешеное, громко, отчетливо, отдавая оглушающим стуком крови в ушах. Ему казалось, что сейчас санитар, или врач, или кто бы то ни был, поймет, что Артур здесь не один. Что еще секунда — и Джека вытянут из-под кровати и уведут в другое помещение.

Но этого не случилось. Вновь послышались шаги — но в этот раз они отдалялись. Дверь с тихим скрипом ударилась о косяк, и только тогда Артур рискнул открыть глаза и осторожно развернуться лицом к выходу.

Теперь в палате никого и не было — кроме них двоих.

Артур снова свесился вниз и шепнул:

— Ушли.

Джек тут же полез из-под кровати. Отряхнул пыльную больничную пижаму — убирались в Аркхэме не то чтобы хорошо — и снова забрался к нему.

— Видимо, потеряли, — пожал он плечами в ответ на немой вопрос Артура — с деланым равнодушием. — Пусть ищут.

— А ты не… — Артур неопределенно повел рукой, — …боишься?

— Чего?

— Ну… санитаров?

— А зачем?

Артур сглотнул: он не знал, как облечь свои переживания в слова. Он видел, и не раз, как санитары в белых костюмах волокли по коридорам кого-то из пациентов, не обращая внимания ни на попытки вырваться, ни на болезненные стоны. Один раз у него получилось заглянуть в комнату, куда они затащили одного из больных: его приковали к стулу и надели на голову какую-то хрень, которую он до смерти боялся. Больше увидеть не получилось — его заметили и отвели в другое крыло, но Артур до сих пор помнил эти перепуганные глаза и сведенные судорогой челюсти.

— Они страшные, — наконец выдавил он.

— Ну, мне они ничего не сделают, — Джек пожал плечами. — Мой папаша хорошо платит здешним, чтобы меня держали тут и никуда не выпускали. При этом я должен оставаться целым — потому что папаша считает, что только ему можно меня калечить. Прикольно, да?

«Нет», — про себя ответил Артур.

— Не кисни, — посоветовал Джек и зевнул.

А затем совершенно неожиданно сгреб Артура в объятия и уткнулся носом куда-то в район ключицы.

Артур от этого жеста застыл, словно увидевший удава кролик, но не потому, что испугался. Такие проявления нежности — от совершенно чужих людей — были для него в новинку, и он не понимал, что сейчас должен сделать в ответ. Тоже обнять? Просто лежать и не мешать? Или, может, Джек ждет, что они снова начнут целоваться?

— Ты тоже не бойся, — пробормотал тот, и кожу обожгло горячим дыханием. — Я тебе потом покажу, как их обезвреживать.

— Ага, — тихо ответил Артур.

Джек тихо и размеренно дышал: похоже, засыпал. На Артура тоже начали действовать таблетки, и противиться сну не получалось — хотя очень хотелось. Хотя бы потому, что он все никак не мог понять: он где-то налажал или все нормально? Вдруг это все — первый и последний раз? 

Он чувствовал теплое дыхание на шее, и от этого становилось на удивление приятно. А еще — погружало в марево дремоты, противиться которой он был уже не в состоянии. Изо всех сил пытаясь удержаться на грани яви, он закинул руку Джеку на бок и только после этого вырубился.

***

Утром Джека в палате не оказалось: Артур проснулся в привычном уже тоскливом одиночестве. Все произошедшее казалось сном — или плодом больной фантазии, слишком сконцентрированной на желании увидеть кого-то рядом.

Жаль было бы, если бы все действительно оказалось так. Артур старался не строить иллюзий на этот счет, но губы до сих пор фантомно горели от поцелуев и казались припухшими. Наверное, это был хороший знак, и стоило сосредоточиться на нем, но Артуру столько раз терпеливо объясняли, что большая часть того, что с ним происходит — это галлюцинации, что он и сам начал в это верить.

Время завтрака подошло незаметно. Артур сел, как обычно, за столик в углу и сосредоточенно уставился в тарелку с овсянкой, пока рядом не скрипнул стул.

Он вскинул голову, боясь поверить — но это действительно оказался Джек.

— Привет, — буркнул тот вроде бы недовольно и грохнул тарелку на стол.

— Привет, — осторожно отозвался Артур, с трудом сдерживая желание коснуться пальцами собственных губ.

Джек поковырял овсянку ложкой, тихо вздохнул и отправил часть порции в рот. Пожевал, поморщился с каким-то странным отвращением, и крупно сглотнул — так, что отчетливо дернулся кадык.

— Что делать сегодня будешь? — спросил он будто бы между прочим.

Артур моргнул и заученно перечислил свое расписание:

— В девять прием таблеток. В десять — посещение лечащего врача. В одиннадцать — психолог. В двенадцать…

— Скучно, — перебил Джек.

— Прости?

— Скучно все это, разве ты не заметил? Каждый день одно и то же, время вымерено тютелька в тютельку. Как будто мы не в больнице, а в тюрьме. Ненавижу такое.

— Еда разная, — осторожно возразил Артур.

— А на вкус — одинаково дерьмовая.

Артур и не знал, что на это ответить: кормили здесь явно лучше, чем готовила мама, но Джеку, наверное, было с чем сравнивать.

Тот склонился будто бы над тарелкой и глянул из-под завешивающих глаза волос.

— Не глотай таблетки, — услышал Артур его шепот. — Спрячь под язык, а потом выплюнь, когда смотреть не будут.

Артур удивленно посмотрел на Джека: такое предложение не вписывалось в привычный больничный порядок и попахивало безумием — от которого здесь должны были лечить.

— Зачем? — так же тихо спросил он.

— Просто поверь мне, — ответил Джек и усмехнулся.

«Просто поверь». Наверное, так делать не стоило, но Джек говорил с таким знанием дела, что не поверить было невозможно. Но как все провернуть? Медсестры наверняка заметят, что он не глотает таблетки. И что он им скажет? Не позовут ли они санитаров?

— Встретимся в комнате отдыха после обеда, — продолжил шептать Джек. — Покажу тебе кое-что. Ты только таблетки не пей, ладно?

Артур в ответ кивнул — с долей сомнения, конечно, но он чувствовал: сейчас был тот момент, когда проще и безопаснее согласиться. Потому что от Джека сейчас так и несло мрачной уверенностью в своих словах.

Похожее ощущение Артур испытывал перед тем, как отчим привязал его к батарее, это он помнил отлично. Тот смотрел так же — исподлобья, налитыми глазами, с такой твердостью, что о взгляд можно было удариться. Тогда Артур попытался с ним не согласиться — и случилось то, что случилось.

Странно было видеть такое в Джеке, но рисковать Артур не решился.

Он перевел взгляд на тарелку и зачерпнул ложкой еще каши, сосредоточился на ней. Клокочущий смешок так и норовил сорваться с губ — и это еще раз напомнило Артуру, почему ему не стоит пропускать прием таблеток. Сейчас, до утренней дозы колес, когда ночная почти растворилась в теле и перестала действовать, смех вновь начал рваться наружу.

Артур на всякий случай набил рот кашей — только бы не засмеяться, только бы не засмеяться — и едва услышал, как рядом шоркнул об пол стул. Он решился поднять взгляд — Джек с невозмутимым видом относил свою тарелку к санитару, что собирал грязную посуду.

А затем выскочил в коридор — и Артуру отчего-то стало легче дышать.

Есть, впрочем, уже не хотелось. Артур снова ковырнул кашу ложкой и глянул на панель из закаленного стекла, через которую виднелся коридор. Проследил за Джеком, пока тот не исчез из поля зрения, сунул немного каши в рот и только после этого решился покинуть столовую.

Слова Джека не шли из головы. Казалось, тот знал, о чем говорил, когда предлагал не пить таблетки, но… вдруг он ошибался в своих суждениях?

Что если ему станет только хуже?

То отделение, в котором они находились, хотя бы не было пугающим. Были еще и другие — где из палат запрещалось выходить, а если их и покидали, то либо в смирительных рубашках, либо привязанными к каталке. И если те пациенты, которые окружали Артура здесь, были мирными и казались просто несколько потерянными, то там находились те, кто представлял настоящую опасность.

Артур не хотел таким становиться.

На выходе из столовой поджидала медсестра, раздававшая лекарства. Артур протянул руку, и она высыпала горсть таблеток ему в ладонь.

Артур уставился на них: решение нужно было принимать быстро. Если он хоть немного промедлит — она что-то заподозрит, а тогда не избежать вопросов, а он вряд ли легко найдется с ответом так, чтобы не сдать Джека.

Он быстро закинул таблетки в рот, и чуть помедлил, прежде чем убрать ладонь от губ — чтобы незаметно устроить колеса под языком. Затем глотнул воды из чашки.

Сердце грозило вот-вот пробить грудную клетку.

Он ждал, что сейчас медсестра его остановит, потребует открыть рот и поднять язык, но она уже занималась другим пациентом. От страха ноги стали ватными, и Артур кое-как медленным шагом пошел в сторону кабинетов врачей.

Доктор Филлипс, его психиатр, настоятельно просила рассказывать обо всем, что с ним происходило в стенах больницы. «Каждую мелочь, Артур, — мягко говорила она. — Тебе она может показаться не важной, но для меня и для прогресса в твоем лечении она может стать значительной».

Но вот про таблетки ей точно не стоило знать.

Под языком уже стало горько. Артур завернул за угол, огляделся и только после этого выплюнул таблетки в ладонь. Недалеко стояла мусорка, и он стряхнул в ведро неаппетитную массу, после чего едва ли не бегом бросился в туалет, старательно пряча грязную руку.

Уже внутри он отмыл ее и вытер насухо. Оперся на раковину и взглянул на свое отражение в хромированном кране: широко раскрытые испуганные глаза, закушенная губа, раздувающиеся от тяжелого дыхания ноздри. Кажется, он был на грани паники.

Артур снова включил воду и плеснул ей себе в лицо. Хорошенько потер его, снова намочил и попытался выровнять дыхание.

С трудом, но это ему удалось.

Вытеревшись бумажными полотенцами, он направился туда, куда шел изначально — к кабинету доктора Филлипс. Она наверняка уже ждала его, и Артур доподлинно знал, что она не любила, когда к ней на прием опаздывают. А судя по часам, висевшим в коридоре, у него оставалось не так уж и много времени.

Оказавшись возле нужного кабинета, Артур постучал и чуть приоткрыл дверь.

— Заходи, Артур, — пригласила доктор Филлипс, и Артур скользнул внутрь. Опустился на стул, сцепил ладони в замок, сложил их на коленях и уставился на побелевшие пальцы.

— Ну, расскажешь мне, как прошла групповая психотерапия? — спросила доктор Филлипс.

— Нормально, — тихо ответил Артур.

— Точно?

Артур кивнул.

— А доктор Пиквери считает иначе.

Она заметила это будто бы между прочим, делая пометку в блокноте и не отрывая от него глаз, но Артур все равно ощутил, как начинают гореть щеки.

Доктор Филлипс вздохнула и посмотрела на него:

— Как ты думаешь, Артур, зачем я отправила тебя на групповые занятия?

Артур пожал плечами.

— Одна из твоих проблем — нарушение социализации. Групповая психотерапия — это отличный способ погрузиться в социум и научиться общаться с людьми. 

Артур лишь крепче стиснул ладони.

— Доктор Пиквери сказала, что ты не пошел на контакт, хотя она пыталась тебя разговорить. 

— Простите, — пробормотал Артур; щеки горели так, словно его окунули в кипящую воду.

— Тебе незачем извиняться. Просто пойми: твое душевное здоровье зависит не только от нас, а в основном от тебя. Мы пытаемся помочь тебе, но ты не принимаешь нашу помощь.

— Извините, — повторил Артур дрожащим голосом.

Доктор Филлипс вздохнула и вновь начала что-то писать в блокноте.

— Ладно. Что нового ты можешь мне рассказать?

Что ж, кое-что Артур действительно мог рассказать — и был уверен, что это ее обрадует.

— Я завел себе друга.

— Правда? — совершенно искренне удивилась она, и от этого Артуру стало немного не по себе, и еще чуть-чуть — обидно. — И кто же твой друг?

— Его зовут Джек.

— Он настоящий или воображаемый?

— Настоящий. Он лечится здесь.

Доктор Филлипс пытливо посмотрела на него поверх очков и вновь опустила взгляд.

— Я тебя поняла. Расскажешь о нем?

Артур открыл было рот, но осознал, что рассказывать по сути и нечего. Он не хотел выдавать, что Джек приходил к нему ночью, и уж тем более — что подговорил его не пить лекарства.

Поэтому он едва заметно покачал головой.

— Почему?

Артур вновь не ответил, опасаясь даже поднять взгляд.

— Он предлагал тебе сделать что-то плохое?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Артур — наверное, даже слишком быстро. — Нет, мы просто…

Он запнулся, не зная, как продолжить и что соврать.

— Мне придется увеличить тебе дозировку одного из лекарств, — после недолгого молчания произнесла доктор Филлипс. — Поэтому не пугайся, когда увидишь больше таблеток, чем обычно. Хорошо?

Артур кивнул.

— Можешь идти.

Он вскочил и едва ли не бегом бросился в коридор. Промчался по нему — гораздо быстрее, чем Джек вчера, — до своей палаты и только оказавшись внутри позволил себе перевести дух.

Он тяжело оперся на дверь, прислонился к ней ладонью и лбом. Сейчас как никогда не хватало успокаивающего и мерного тиканья часов из комнаты отдыха, и он попытался их себе вообразить.

Но теперь фантазия давала сбой: вместо тиканья в ушах до сих пор стояло шуршание ручки по бумаге.

Холодный пот стекал по спине. Обычная реакция на испуг — только был ли действительно повод для него? 

Артур глубоко вдохнул и легонько ударился лбом о дверь, надеясь, что это приведет мысли в порядок. Не помогло — поэтому следующий удар вышел сильнее.

— Ты чего делаешь? — услышал он голос Джека и резко обернулся.

Тот сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги и облокотившись на них, и с интересом наблюдал за Артуром. Пластырей в этот раз не было — на их месте красовались свеженькие швы.

— Освежаю голову, — ответил Артур с заминкой.

— А по-моему, ты просто бьешься ей об дверь. Перестань.

Артур проследил, как Джек легко спрыгнул с кровати и подошел к нему. Взял за плечо и потащил обратно, после чего заставил сесть.

— Ну и зачем? — спросил он. — Мы и так тут все на голову больные, а ты еще хуже делаешь.

— Лучше, — ответил Артур.

— Это типа как?

— Мне так легче.

— Легче будет, если ты будешь бить не себя, а других.

— Но так нельзя.

— Кто сказал?

— Все… говорят.

Джек небрежно хмыкнул:

— А ты всех больше слушай.

Артур промолчал, глядя в сторону, а потом осторожно произнес:

— Я не выпил таблетки, как ты и просил.

— Кайф, — обрадовался Джек и широко улыбнулся. Артур взглянул на него — на швах тут же выступили капельки крови. — Тогда пошли.

— Куда?

— Потаскаемся по территории, там классные места есть.

— Но нам же нельзя покидать отделение.

— Ой, да плевать.

— А если нас поймают?

— Не поймают.

Джек произнес это с такой уверенностью, будто не раз уже выбирался из здания больницы. Впрочем, так вполне могло и быть: если Джек не пил таблетки, то и другие правила наверняка тоже не соблюдал.

— Но сперва мы кое-куда забежим.

— Куда?

— Сюрприз.

От этого почему-то засосало под ложечкой, но оставаться в одиночестве сейчас хотелось гораздо меньше, чем нарушать правила. Поэтому Артур поднялся — и последовал за Джеком, не упираясь, когда тот, поймав его ладонь, потащил к двери.

— Мы до обеда вернемся? — шепотом уточнил Артур.

— Посмотрим, — неопределенно ответил Джек и резко затормозил — и Артур чуть не врезался ему в спину. — Тихо.

Артур заглянул ему через плечо — для этого пришлось подняться на цыпочки. Они уже дошли до выхода из отделения, и у белых дверей возила тряпкой по полу уборщица.

Если бы она их увидела — явно бы позвала санитаров.

Артур закусил губу — от страха смех снова начал рваться наружу. Он с силой сжал ладонь Джека, и тот повернулся к нему.

Тихий смешок сорвался с губ, и Артур округлил глаза, стараясь сдержать приступ. Но это и не понадобилось — потому что Джек рывком притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

От неожиданности смех как рукой сняло, и Артур только и мог, что поддаваться настойчивым, жадным поцелуям. Он вцепился в рубашку Джека подрагивающими пальцами и ощутил, как тот подхватил его затылок ладонью.

Когда они закончили, уборщицы за углом уже не оказалось.

— Быстро, — шепнул Джек и рванул к выходу. Артур будто несся за ним на буксире — и за пару секунд они успели проскочить к двери, которая словно специально ради них была открытой.

Джек тихо прикрыл ее — так, чтобы не щелкнул замок, но при этом не было заметно, что она закрыта не полностью, — и потащил Артура к лестнице.

Он был уверен, что они пойдут вниз, наружу, но Джек повел его по ступенькам вверх. Они прошли пару пролетов и замерли у запертой на кодовый замок двери.

Похоже, это и было то самое «опасное» отделение, которым его пугали.

— Пойдем отсюда, — с волнением попросил Артур.

— Не-а. Сначала покажу тебе.

— Джек, пожалуйста!

— Ты даже не спросишь, что?

— Я не хочу ничего смотреть, — дрожащим голосом ответил Артур, — я хочу до…

Он запнулся, потому что собирался сказать «домой», но домом его палату вряд ли можно было назвать. С другой стороны, в ней было спокойнее, чем дома — и жилось гораздо проще.

— А придется, — не допускающим возражения голосом ответил Джек.

Спустя секунду раздался оглушающий писк, и Джек шагнул в сторону, утягивая Артура за собой. Дверь открылась — как раз так, чтобы спрятать их за собой. Послышались быстрые шаги.

— Бегом, — шепнул Джек и потянул Артура за собой, придержав дверь.

Они скользнули внутрь и перебежками передвигались по коридору. Джек, очевидно, досконально знал, куда идет — двигался он уж очень целеустремленно.

Они остановились у одной из палат.

Артур тяжело дышал, и Джек дал ему несколько секунд передышки, прежде чем заставил зайти внутрь.

— Смотри, — произнес он.

Артур поднял взгляд — и с удивлением понял, что на кровати, затянутая в смирительную рубашку и пристегнутая к матрасу, лежала его мама. Пустыми глазами смотрела в потолок и улыбалась.

— Что с ней? — спросил Артур тихо.

— Ей ввели примерно дохера сильнодействующего успокоительного, — ответил Джек. — Чтобы не буйствовала.

— А она…

— Ты помнишь, как здесь оказался?

Артур прищурился, пытаясь вызвать в памяти этот момент, но поймать нужное воспоминание никак не удавалось. Словно попадание в больницу аккуратно вырезали из его сознания и запрятали куда подальше.

Он покачал головой.

— Радость, — едва слышно пробормотала мама. Артур двинулся было ближе, но Джек ухватил его за руку, не позволяя сделать и шага. — Где мои панкейки?

— Помнишь? — настойчиво повторил Джек.

— Почему ее здесь держат? — спросил Артур.

Джек вздохнул, словно ему стоило больших трудов проявлять терпение.

— Потому что она рехнулась, — резко произнес он. Артур повернул к нему голову и увидел в светлых глазах злость. — Потому что она опять привязала тебя к батарее, как это делал твой отчим. Пыталась заменить тебе «отца». На твои крики соседи вызвали полицию, и вас обоих забрали в Аркхэм.

Джек выпустил руку Артура — и взял его лицо в свои ладони. Прижался лбом ко лбу, чтобы невозможно стало отвести взгляд, и произнес, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово:

— Она будет пить из тебя все соки и доводить, пока кто-то из вас двоих не сдохнет, Артур. И единственный способ с этим покончить…

Джек шагнул к кровати, и сердце Артура на секунду замерло — а потом забилось так, что стал слышен частый стук крови в ушах. Но Джек ничего не сделал — только взялся за стоящую у изголовья капельницу и протянул инъектор Артуру.

— Убьешь ее — станешь свободным.

— Я не… — Артур сглотнул и продолжил, стараясь говорит твердо, — я не смогу.

— Сможешь, — уверенно произнес Джек. — Я тебе помогу. Давай.

— Но моя мама… она никогда такого не делала.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Я не знаю! — едва ли не выкрикнул Артур. На глаза наворачивались слезы, и он против воли шмыгнул носом. — Зачем ты меня заставляешь? Я хочу стать нормальным!

— Зачем?

Вопрос поставил Артура в тупик, и он быстро вытер глаза рукавом больничной рубашки.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы здесь, в Аркхэме, забрали лучшую часть тебя? Как забрали воспоминания о том, как Пэнни избивала тебя? Хочешь так и жить с ней, тянущей тебя на дно?

Артур не ответил.

Джек раздраженно выдохнул и выпустил инъектор из рук.

— Черт с тобой, — сердито произнес он. — Пошли.

— Куда?

— Вернемся обратно, потому что ты зассал сделать свою жизнь лучше.

Звучало обидно. Джек, похоже, злился на Артура за то, что тот не послушался, но… разве он не совершил правильный поступок? Убивать нельзя, об этом знали все вокруг, но Джеку почему-то оказалось плевать.

Они умудрились прошмыгнуть незамеченными через весь коридор и выбраться наружу из отделения. Джек молчал всю дорогу и шел впереди: Артур видел, как напряжены у него плечи, и невольно ежился.

— Ты зря меня боишься, — бросил Джек через плечо, когда они оказались рядом с палатой Артура.

— Я не… — начал тот — но запнулся под внимательным взглядом.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь.

Артур кивнул и открыл дверь. Шагнул внутрь, обернулся — но Джека уже и след простыл.

Прав ли он был?

Действительно ли Артур его боялся?

В глубине души он признавал, что так и было. Он пугался всего нового, пока оно не становилось привычным и старым, а Джек еще и разительно отличался от всех людей, которых Артур когда-либо видел, и от него самого в том числе. Но при этом Джек казался таким знакомым и _своим_ , что весь страх улетучивался, оставляя после себя едва заметную дымку на краю сознания.

Артур вздохнул и лег на кровать.

Способы Джека наладить жизнь ему не подходили, но у него были свои.

И завтра во время приема он прямо спросит у доктора Филлипс, как он здесь оказался.

***

Несмотря на почти-ссору с Джеком, Артур не стал принимать дневные и вечерние таблетки. Наверное, стоило бы — но впервые за долгое время сознание начало выходить из густого тумана, в котором пребывало все те дни, которые он провел в Аркхэме. И, наверное, он чувствовал себя лучше; может, Джек был прав и когда говорил, что здесь его только калечат?

Одно было плохо — без привычной дозы колес заснуть никак не получалось. Чем яснее становился разум, тем меньше хотелось спать, и, выдернутый из привычного и постоянного полусонного состояния, Артур чувствовал себя так, будто выпил три чашки кофе и добавил сверху колу.

Он вертелся на кровати, пытаясь найти удобную позу, в которой сможет хотя бы подремать, пока не скрипнула едва слышно дверь. Он повернулся: в дверях стоял Джек.

Увидев, что Артур смотрит на него, он шагнул к кровати. Плюхнулся рядом — Артур заблаговременно отодвинулся к стене, чтобы хватило места на двоих — и обхватил ладонями за талию.

Артур вздохнул и прижался губами к его губам.

В этот раз Джек целовался с меньшей агрессией и большей нежностью. Артур прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Джек вжимается в его бедро твердым стояком, и только после этого осознал, что у него самого тоже твердо в пижамных штанах. Почувствовал, как ладони перешли с талии на зад, крепко сжали; забрались под штаны, огладили ягодицы и переместились вперед. Пальцы очертили выступающие косточки, а затем член накрыла ладонь.

Артур сипло выдохнул и закусил губу. Едва сдержал стон, когда Джек сжатым кулаком провел по стволу, и вцепился зубами в собственную руку, чтобы не издавать звуков.

Было что-то невероятно привычное и в то же время безумно странное в том, как Джек ему дрочил. Словно они были знакомы очень давно и так же давно развлекались этим способом. Джек откуда-то знал, какой ритм Артуру привычен, а какой вызывает стоны, которые едва получалось сдержать; знал, как крепко сжимать кулак и где трогать свободной рукой, чтобы Артур начал плавиться от зашкаливающих ощущений.

Кончил Артур быстро — наверное, даже слишком, но стыдно за это не стало. Он открыл глаза: Джек внимательно смотрел на него и улыбался разрезанным ртом, хотя взгляд оставался серьезным.

— Тс-с-с, — произнес он, когда Артур открыл рот.

Артур кивнул, хотя ему невероятно хотелось спросить, забыли ли они о дневной ссоре. Может, Джек и толкал его на «асоциальные», как выразилась бы доктор Филлипс, поступки, но он был единственным, кто отнесся к нему хорошо — и не потому, что этого требовала работа, а просто так, по велению сердца.

Терять Джека Артур хотел меньше всего.

Он уткнулся лбом в район плеча Джека и тихо вздохнул. Почувствовал, как поверх бока легла рука, и отчего-то впервые за долгое время ощутил себя в безопасности.

Он сам не заметил, как заснул в объятиях Джека.

***

Утро снова встретило его пустой кроватью. Джек не оставил ни следа от своего ночного визита, и Артур гадал, не приснилось ли ему это. Наверное, правду он узнает, только если спросит у Джека — и ему ничего не мешало это сделать.

Но за завтраком Джек так и не появился, а может, пришел раньше или собирался поесть позже. Это напрягало — и несколько расстраивало.

Артур в очередной раз спрятал таблетки под язык, вместо того чтобы проглотить, выплюнул их в туалете. Он все надеялся, что встретит Джека до того, как окажется у доктора Филлипс, но этого так и не произошло.

Не удивительно, что в кабинете он сидел как на иголках.

— Ты взбудоражен, — заметила доктор Филлипс. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — соврал Артур. — Все как обычно.

— Да? Но ты кажешься мне чуть более радостным, чем вчера.

Артур неопределенно пожал плечами. Сейчас бы повернуть разговор так, чтобы спросить у нее, почему он оказался здесь, в Аркхэме, но как это сделать, чтобы не навлечь на себя подозрений, он и не представлял.

— Как твой друг? Не появлялся больше?

— Вы имеете в виду, не выписался ли он? Нет.

— Он что-нибудь предлагал тебе?

Артур отрицательно покачал головой.

— Хорошо, — доктор Филлипс начала что-то писать в блокнот. Отчего-то так и тянуло перегнуться через стол и посмотреть в ее записи, и Артур с трудом сдержался, чтобы действительно это не сделать.

— Можно спросить? — поинтересовался Артур, надеясь, что более важная проблема отвлечет его от странных желаний.

— Конечно.

— Как я здесь оказался?

Доктор Филлипс подняла на него удивленный взгляд:

— Ты впервые решил об этом поговорить.

Пришлось собрать всю смелость в кулак:

— Я хочу знать.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь?

Артур покачал головой, не отрывая от доктора Филлипс взгляда. И... ему показалось, или ей действительно стало от этого не по себе?

— Тогда не думаю, что сейчас стоит об этом говорить. 

— Почему?

— Артур, — вздохнула она. — Ты попал к нам с повторной травмой головы, и я не думаю, что тебе нужны лишние потрясения именно сейчас, когда ты на пути к выздоровлению.

— Это мама?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Это мама сделала мне «повторную травму головы»?

Доктор Филлипс промолчала и быстро кинула взгляд в блокнот, так же быстро что-то там черканув.

— Ответьте мне, — попросил Артур. Голос становился плаксивым, потому что молчание могло значить только одно — он был прав.

— Артур…

— Ответьте! — выкрикнул он и взмахом руки снес со стола половину того, что лежало на нем.

Он вскочил и навис над столом, уперевшись в него руками, и увидел в глазах доктора Филлипс легкий страх, смешанный с удивлением.

А в следующую секунду его схватили за плечи и заломили руки за спину. Артур пытался вырваться, но его запаковали в смирительную рубашку, крепко скрепив рукава за спиной. И поволокли в палату, не обращая внимания на отчаянное сопротивление.

Его закрыли в палате, пристегнув для надежности ремнями к матрасу. Артур не знал, сколько ему придется так лежать, и от ощущения собственной беспомощности на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Не плачь, — услышал он спокойный голос Джека. — Нечего реветь из-за этих сук.

Артур дернулся и повернул голову — Джек стоял в ногах кровати и шагнул ближе, едва поймал взгляд. Оказавшись у изголовья, он мягко провел пальцами по лбу Артура, очертил ими нос и перешел на щеки, чтобы смахнуть с них слезы.

— Значит, это правда она сделала? — спросил Артур.

— Конечно, — ответил Джек. — Все еще не хочешь ее убить?

Артур покачал головой.

Дверь скрипнула, и Артур вскинулся так, что ремни врезались в грудь. Моргнул — и Джек уже исчез из поля зрения, а у кровати оказалась процедурная медсестра.

— Лежи спокойно, — ровным тоном попросила она, и в шею воткнулась игла.

***

Вечером его выпустили, но Джек опять исчез, и найти его не получалось. Артур обошел каждую палату — но ни в одной из них не увидел ни следа его присутствия.

Может, его выписали, пока Артур был в отключке?

Но нет. Он наверняка бы зашел попрощаться, Артур был уверен в этом. Значит, случилось что-то другое. Его перевели в отделение для буйных? Отец забрал его на время?

Пересилив себя, он вновь прошел по палатам. Спросил у каждого, не видел ли кто Джека, но ни один пациент и знать не знал о нем. Будто его никогда не было здесь, в Аркхэме.

Будто он был лишь плодом больной фантазии Артура.

Но ведь все было так реально. Он видел Джека, чувствовал Джека, разговаривал с Джеком. Его воображение не соорудило бы такой полноценной картины, даже если бы он старался изо всех сил.

Или смогло бы?

Заснуть ночью не получилось, и он ходил по палате из угла в угол, пока из коридора не зашла дежурная медсестра и не заставила лечь в кровать. Артур все ждал, когда же в палату скользнет Джек — но и этого не произошло.

А утром к нему пришли с капельницей.

— Новое назначение, — ответила медсестра на невысказанный вопрос, пока ставила катетер.

Видимо, доктор Филлипс решила усилить лечение. Артур не мог ее винить: после того, что он вчера устроил, любой бы перестраховался. И все же лежать под капельницей оказалось невыносимо: лекарство еле цедилось по трубке, а мерное капанье вгоняло в состояние отупляющего транса.

— Артур, — услышал он и открыл глаза.

Доктор Филлипс стояла над ним — как всегда со своим блокнотом. Видимо, он умудрился заснуть и проспал прием. Капельницу уже убрали, и только зафиксированный пластырем катетер остался на сгибе локтя.

— Простите, — пробормотал Артур.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулась доктор Филлипс, словно понимала, за что он извиняется. Она казалась участливой — но на деле ей было плевать. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Отвратительно, — признался Артур.

В горле пересохло и хотелось отлить. 

— Ничего. Потом станет лучше. Капельницы приведут тебя в порядок.

— Где Джек? 

Сейчас Артур меньше всего хотел слушать фальшивые заверения о том, что все будет хорошо. Единственное, чего он желал — чтобы Джек появился здесь и сейчас.

— Он больше не появлялся? — уточнила доктор Филлипс.

Артур покачал головой.

— Вот и хорошо, — доктор Филлипс ободряюще улыбнулась. — Значит…

— Что в этом хорошего? — тихо перебил Артур. Внутри то поднималась, то опадала яркая злость.

Доктор Филлипс посмотрела на него со странным сочувствием.

— Мне жаль об этом говорить, Артур, — начала она, — но в нашем отделении последние две недели не было ни одного пациента с именем Джек.

Ложь.

Либо лгала она, либо Джек назвал первое пришедшее в голову имя.

— У него светлые волосы и швы на щеках от углов рта, — произнес Артур. — И богатый отец.

— И таких пациентов у нас тоже нет, — мягко ответила доктор Филлипс. — Артур, я склоняюсь к тому, что назначенное мной лечение не оказывало нужного эффекта, и поэтому у тебя начались галлюцинации. Сейчас я меняю схему приема препаратов и, похоже, она работает.

Галлюцинации?

Значит, Джека никогда не существовало?

Артур закусил губу, едва сдерживая яростный крик. Его друг, единственный человек, который относился к нему хорошо, который оставался не смотря ни на что, оказался всего лишь иллюзией его разума?

— Мне жаль, — произнесла доктор Филлипс.

Артур шмыгнул носом и завернулся в одеяло.

— Если захочешь поговорить об этом — обсудим этот вопрос на следующем сеансе.

Артур накрылся одеялом с головой и вздрогнул от едва сдерживаемых слез.

Джек, несмотря на то, что был галлюцинацией, оказался прав.

Аркхэм отнял лучшее, что у Артура было.


End file.
